


I would have liked some presents but you're what Santa chose to send

by trilliastra



Series: Tumblr Fics [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ah, would you look at that.” Stiles smirks, when Derek opens his eyes he notices Stiles is looking up to – is that a mistletoe?</p><p>Derek raises an eyebrow, incredulous. “Seriously? When did you put that up? Or better yet, how did you put that up?”</p><p>Stiles narrows his eyes, huffs in mock annoyance. “I’ll have you know I can use a ladder! When it’s absolutely necessary.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I would have liked some presents but you're what Santa chose to send

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this post](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/post/105678715291/wintersoldeirs-important-otp-christmas) on tumblr

Derek’s on his second mug of coffee when Stiles finally walks into the kitchen, yawning and asking for coffee. Derek only snorts, used to Stiles’ antics in the morning, and gestures towards the mug resting on the table.

Stiles downs the mug in one go, sighs happily and licks his lips. It’s been a busy week for the two of them and while Derek takes another sip of his own coffee, he takes the time to just look at Stiles wearing a pair of boxers and a Henley that once belonged to Derek. Even though he gained some muscles during college – and Derek much appreciates them, especially when they are having sex and Stiles uses said muscles to maneuver him to the position he wants – he’s not quite as big as Derek.

Which is still fine, Derek loved skinny Stiles and he loves this older and stronger version, but he’s pretty sure he’d love Stiles in any way, at any time.

“Oh, hmmn.” Stiles smiles, hands snaking under Derek’s shirt. “Morning, big guy.”

Derek smiles back, leans into the touch and kisses him. “Morning.” He answers, kisses Stiles again. That’s an addiction right there, kissing Stiles. Surely Derek loves everything about their relationship, the soft and unconscious touches, the sleeping together, the sex – oh fuck, _the sex_ – but all the kissing, Derek can’t get enough of it. There’s something about the press of their lips together, the intimacy of the act, that makes Derek crave for more all the time.

It’s a good thing that Stiles loves kissing just as much as him.

“Ah, would you look at that.” Stiles smirks, when Derek opens his eyes he notices Stiles is looking up to – is that a mistletoe?

Derek raises an eyebrow, incredulous. “Seriously? When did you put that up? Or better yet, _how_ did you put that up?”

Stiles narrows his eyes, huffs in mock annoyance. “I’ll have you know I can use a ladder! When it’s absolutely necessary.” He adds when Derek snorts.

In the five years they’ve been living together, Stiles never volunteered to change the light bulbs, when Derek pointed that out once, Stiles only smiled and said ‘but then what would _you_ do?’.

“So last year with the Christmas lights…”

“I was holding the ladder.” Stiles argues, expression playful. “And enjoying the view.”

“Have fun imagining the view – ” Derek smirks. “because you’re changing all the light bulbs from now on.”

Stiles huffs again and rolls his eyes, before practically plastering himself all over Derek’s front. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, honey pie.”

It’s Derek turn to rolls his eyes. The nicknames started two years ago and they are designed exclusively to irritate him, like only Stiles can. It drives Derek fucking crazy.

“I hate you.” Derek lies. “I don’t even know why we’re together. You’re the worst –”

He’s interrupted by Stiles throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him. Derek closes his eyes immediately, tightens his grip on Stiles’ waist and brings him closer, nipping at his bottom lip with the sole purpose of making Stiles moan.

“Kissing under the mistletoe,” Stiles says once they parted, lips red, full and begging to be kissed again. “it’s tradition.”

“You’re a moron.”

“I’m romantic.” Stiles corrects playfully, right hand sliding down to rest over Derek’s heart.

Derek shakes his head fondly. He’s in love with the most ridiculous romantic moron ever.

–

“Stiles, why is there a bowl with milk on our front porch?”

Stiles tilts his head to the side, looks at Derek curiously. “Bowl with milk, what – oh, Scott! I told you not to feed the cat!”

Derek rolls his eyes, he should have imagined. Scott practically lives at their house whenever he’s not working at the hospital or making kissy faces at Allison, of course he’d steal their milk and give it to stray cats.

That’s just how Scott is.

“He was hungry!” Scott argues, takes another bite of his sandwich. Derek cuffs him on the back of the head as he passes. Scott keeps eating all their food, it’s not fair that when Derek is looking for the ham to make a sandwich at his _own_ house, with the food he _pays_ for, it’s all gone because Stiles’ best friend ate it.

“Now he’s going to come back and make sad noises and Derek will give him all the fish!” Stiles cries out, pushing Scott to the floor. “And that fish is special, okay? I bought it to make Derek’s favorite dish!”

Stiles looks and sounds so angry on behalf of him, that Derek can’t help but smile, feeling his heart swell with love for that amazing man that for some reason wants to spend the rest of his life with him.

“Okay, man! I’m sorry!” Scott says quickly. “I’ll stop, I promise!”

“Why don’t you just take the cat to your house and quit making promises you won’t keep?” Derek asks, opening the fridge to grab a beer and looking at the hideous clock Isaac gave them as a house-warming gift. He was hoping to take Stiles out for dinner, but if Scott takes too long they might miss the reservations.

“That’s not a bad idea.” Scott admits, grinning excitedly. “Allison was talking about getting a cat!”

Derek hums in agreement, steals a slice of ham from Scott’s plate – ignoring his angry protest – and heads for the living room. “You know,” Stiles says, taking Derek’s hand and stopping him from moving away. He steps closer, smiles playfully before throwing his arms around Derek’s neck, “if you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask.” He adds before licking at Derek’s mouth and kissing him like they are the only ones in the room. And once Derek closes his eyes to return the kiss, it really feels like they are. Thoughts of Scott and the cat and the ham all vanish from his mind as he presses Stiles against the wall, kisses him like he was starving for it.

Which, okay, he probably was.

“Oh, come on!” Scott cries out. “I’m eating!”

“Then get the fuck out of my house.” Derek growls, lowering his head to nip at the mark he left on Stiles’ neck just the other night.

Stiles laughs when the front door slams shut, muffling Scott’s gentle words towards the cat.

It’s not until Derek is stumbling into the kitchen at four in the morning that he notices the mistletoe hanging right above the door.

–

“Really? The bathroom?”

“I have no – hmmmnn – idea what you’re talking about.”

–

“What if Lydia and I get stuck under it?” Derek asks in between kisses. He looks up to the stupid mistletoe and sighs. It’s unlikely that any of their friends will come into the laundry room, and Derek is not really complaining about all the unexpected kisses, but Stiles is smug enough as it is, Derek can’t let him get away so easily. “Will I have to kiss her too?”

“Nope.” Stiles sighs, voice muffled from where he’s licking a wet stripe on Derek’s neck. “I’m the only person you’re allowed to kiss. Forever.”

“Not even a kiss on the cheek?”

“Too close to the mouth.” Stiles mumbles. “What if they turn at the last second? Nah-uh. Just me.”

Derek rolls his eyes as he tries to get Stiles’ jeans open. It’s been some time since they had sex against the wall.

“Not even our kid?”

Stiles lets his hands fall from where he was trying to unbutton Derek’s shirt, pulls back with wide eyes. That was definitely _not_ the reaction he was aiming for.

Derek thought they were ready! Stiles has been dropping hints for a while, but what if – what if he got it wrong? What if Stiles doesn’t want a kid?

Or maybe he just doesn’t want them with Derek. And so this is how it ends and Derek will live alone for the rest of his life. Shit, he’s not ready for this to be over.

“I – you’re –”

“ _Kids._ ” Stiles corrects. “I can share your kisses with our kids.” His expression softens. “I hope you know we’re having more than one.”

Derek sighs in relief. “Okay.”

–

“This wasn’t here this morning.” Derek points at yet another mistletoe, rolls his eyes when all Stiles does is walk around the car and kiss him. “You’ve been with me the entire time. How do you _keep doing this?_ ”

Stiles snickers. “I have my ways.”

“Scott?”

“He owed me one.”

Derek hums. “I just – this is nice but, _why?_ ”

“12 days of kissing.” Stiles says, runs a thumb over Derek’s eyebrows. “My Christmas gift for you.” He kisses the tip of Derek’s nose. It’s so sickening sweet, Derek feels like he’s in one of those cheesy Christmas movies Cora loves so much.

“I hope you don’t get disappointed with what I bought for you.”

Stiles laughs, the sound like Derek’s own Christmas carol. “Impossible, dude.” It’s Derek’s turn to lean in and kiss him, Stiles sighing against his mouth. “You’re my Christmas gift. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” Derek says back easily. “You’re ridiculous, but damn, I love you, too.”

Like every Christmas with Stiles, this one is nothing but perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> [Stiles keeps that tradition for years to come and their kids turn it into a competition to see who gets more kisses.]
> 
> You have no idea how hard it is to write kissing.
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.brookesbutler.tumblr.com) if you want to talk!


End file.
